


Lies

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brutality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord smiled, "You are struggling entirely too much, darling. I would ask you to calm yourself down but…" he laughed as he picked up one of his knives from the table. "Oh, what a lovely instrument. So many uses…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I don't normally write these kinds of fics and in no way do I support the nature of this fic whatsoever. It's just a fanfic, purely for reading purposes.

"You're mine now,” Overlord growled as he held the small mnemosurgeon against the wall. "I own you, and you're mine.”

"Frag you!” Trepan tried to fight back fruitlessly. Beforehand, he was in absolutely no mood for teaching any kind of lesson today, which led to Overlord finding another way for the two of them to spend time together. And so now his servos were being held down against the wall above his helm.

"If you ask nicely,” The bigger mech pressed himself against him. Trepan shivered at the heat coming off the other mech. Overlord grabbed his faceplates roughly, pulling him into a kiss. The mnemosurgeon tried to pull away right away, but when that didn't work he bit at the other mech's thick lips angrily. Overlord fought right back, however, nipping and servo holding his jaw so hard that Trepan had tears coming to his optics as his captor licked and bit his way into his mouth before exploring it thoroughly.

Overlord thrust his hips against Trepan's, earning a sharp noise that had him chuckling. When Overlord had finally pulled his mouth away, Trepan gasped and gasped again when he chose instead to run his teeth carefully down his cheek. The smaller mech shivered as he sucked in air.

"There's no reason to fight it.” Overlord nipped at his jawline and neckcables. "I mean… I'll enjoy it either way so it's up to you.” He chuckled darkly, rolling his hips again.

"You piece of scr-" Trepan started to say but was silenced by a rather rough kiss to the mouth. Instead, he glared at the taller mech angrily, still trying to fight against the hold on his arms.

"I like it when you’re angry, darling Trepan.” Overlord commented as if he was talking about the weather before grinning lecherously. He ran his servos up and down the mech's body, right below the chassis. "You belong to me.”

Trepan shivered as he pulled away with one last nip at his jaw. Overlord smiled, "You are struggling entirely too much, darling. I would ask you to calm yourself down but…" he laughed as he picked up one of his knives from the table. "Oh, what a lovely instrument. So many uses…”

"Fraggit, let me go,” Trepan’s yellow optics widened as he looked at the silver blade.

"Umm… How about no?” Overlord smirked, gently running the knife over his little mnemosurgeon’s torso before sliding it under the plating to where the sensitive wires were.

"No, stop- please!” Trepan had actually figured if this was going to happen, then Overlord wouldn’t end up killing him… or he could at least have the decency to put him out of his misery. He hoped so anyway…

"Hmm,” Overlord’s crimson optics met Trepan’s yellow ones as he smiled. He pulled the knife up effectively cutting a few wires that could easily be fixed up. “Maybe you’ll cooperate if you wish to keep your waist attached to your body?”

"You son of a-" Trepan stopped dead, frozen with fear, when Overlord gently ran the blade against his neckcables. He shivered at the cool metal touching his cables. Overlord smiled at the sudden silence leaning forward and nipping at the smaller mech's lips until he opened his mouth for him. Trepan bit back playfully out of fear as the knife moved down and was slowly slicing through the outer part of his chassis.

Overlord dropped the knife on the ground when he was done and took the task of running his servos over his small mnemosurgeon’s cut up chassis and sides as the mech gasped for air again. Overlord made a pleased noise before sliding one servo down onto the other’s interface panel earning a sharp intake of breath from him. Grinning, he leaned forward and licked at Trepan's lips before moving down to nip at his neck.

Trepan shut his optics as strong teeth grazed over his neck, biting down on a few cables but not hard enough to draw energon from them. As if Overlord really wanted to kill him by ripping his neck open anyway...

To continue to make sure he didn’t die, Trepan faked a moan as Overlord applied pressure to his pressurizing spike that had been brought out. Eventually, with the taller mech’s rough strokes and teasing touches, the straining was starting to become a bit intense. Trepan bit his lip, wishing that they would finally get this over with already.

Overlord chuckled and suddenly pulled Trepan and himself from the wall, and he grabbed his hips roughly before spinning him around and slamming the smaller mech against the wall. Trepan hissed in pain as his face met the wall, his arms scrambled to support him as Overlord leaned against his back and put a leg between Trepan's, which made him spread his. Somewhere in the middle of that, Overlord must have picked up the knife again because Trepan felt it run over his back plating. He shivered again in spite of himself.

"You've gone quiet,” Overlord hummed merrily against the backside of his little mnemosurgeon's neck. The smaller mech cursed quietly. "I like this side of you, darling Trepan.” Though Trepan hissed as he bit the back of his neckcables hard enough to draw a bit of energon before licking and nipping at the wound. He wanted to sob when he heard and felt the knife ripping and cutting his back plating as if it was paper. Feeling the metal plating starting to give way, Trepan finally snapped and growled at Overlord as he attempted to struggle against the other mech. However, a deeper growl and an intense glare stopped anything that Trepan would’ve tried to do.

Trepan took in a deep breath before he stopped fighting. It obviously wasn't getting him anywhere, and it was just making Overlord have to come up with more excuses to “punish” him. Overlord chuckled, pleased, against his now torn, bleeding backside. His fingers tracing over small wires and digging into him to make bruises among the metal that wasn’t torn. The knife was forgotten again. Overlord seemed set on marking him in different ways.

"You’ve dreamt about this haven’t you?” he breathed heavily, pressing his body against Trepan's. The smaller mech could feel his erected spike pressing into his opened valve. He groaned more out of fear than anything.

Because…

Well, he had dreamt about this, but definitely not the way that Overlord had dreamt of it. For him, it was a nightmare. All of this… It was all a fragging nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. Overlord using him for his own purposes. Overlord raping him and brutally killing him.

"Come on, I know how much you’ve been wanting some of this, darling Trepan.” He bit lightly on Trepan's shoulder, thrusting against him. “I know just how much you want it.”

Trepan let out a loud gasp as one of Overlord's servos slipped back around to his front, sliding down to take hold of his spike. He choked back a sob at the rough squeeze that he was given, but then the other hand was at his mouth sliding two fingers. Trepan tried not to think about it, tried not to think about anything.

It didn't take very long for those fingers to go from his mouth to inside his valve. Trepan let out a muffled sob against the wall at the intrusion. The intrusion striking him like a gunshot to the spark. He wanted to scream when both servos left him to settle on his hips. He bit his lip as Overlord pressed against him a few times before slowly sliding in. Both of them hissed, but Trepan yelped loudly at this.

"Relax, darling Trepan,” he squeezed his hips enough to bruise, and the mnemosurgeon found himself drawing in sharp breaths. Overlord grunted before thrusting the rest of the way in, very deep. Both of them let out a string of curses. Trepan was sure if it wasn't for the force holding him up, his knees would have given out ages ago. He laughed mentally, if it wasn’t for this fragging force, he’d be running away by now! 

The larger mech mumbled something against his back before suddenly biting him hard causing Trepan to let out a strangled cry before he moved out and thrust in again. He did it a few more times changing where he bit the mech before setting a pace with his thrusts.

Then there was a servo back on his spike squeezing and pumping roughly. Trepan whimpered shakily before Overlord hit the spot inside him causing him to let out a noise that the mech would never admit to. It seemed to make Overlord happy though, and Trepan’s optics started to leak tears every time he kept trying to hit the spot again. The mnemosurgeon wasn’t surprised when he was forced into coming first, rather quickly too. Trepan’s whole body was shaking, and he was cursing and wanted to say things that were probably words, but his processor couldn’t make out just yet. Overlord chuckled, wrapping an arm around his bloodied chassis and mouthing at one of the bite marks on his shoulder as he kept going, thrusting hard and strong before he finished with muffled yell into Trepan's back.

Trepan felt his whole body tremble, it hurt, and he was overheated. Overlord pulled out roughly, hissing, and then Trepan felt himself being spun around again his back hitting the wall painfully before Overlord claimed his mouth. All teeth and glossa and his servos holding onto Trepan's faceplates harder than necessary. It was a hard, rough, angry kiss… one meant to claim someone. Trepan’s knees finally gave out, and Overlord followed him to the floor, not seeming to care that the smaller mech needed air to cool his systems.

Trepan fisted his servos into the other’s armor, trying to hold on for his life and his sanity. He should be pushing him away, but he found himself pulling him closer. Overlord bit his bottom lip hard before pulling away. His little mnemosurgeon looked like a wreck. His lips swollen, his optics widened in fear and a flush spread over his faceplates and neckcables. Overlord tightened his already painful hold on Trepan's faceplates before growling.

"You're mine. Understand?”

Barely half a nod came from Trepan. It seemed automatic at this point, but Overlord hardly cared.

He suddenly embraced his smaller lover. Trepan gasped for air, trying to lean away from the larger mech’s body. His captor only dragged him back and held him even closer. This entire time was just a nightmare for him… Trepan couldn’t hold it back anymore! He cried.

Tears streaked down his face and dripped onto the floor. Even though he was being gently stroked, he was scared for his life and wanted to escape!

Trepan attempted to try and take in deep breaths to try and stop his crying, but he just broke out into a full on sob all over again. This time, Overlord gently cradled him in his arms and nuzzled him softly. He kept on telling him everything was fine and always made sure to tell him, “You’re safe with me, darling Trepan.”

Trepan shivered and continued to sob.

All of it…

Lies…!


End file.
